Despair Estate
by Janansol
Summary: "Welcome to the Pasuteru Estate! A wonderful place for you to spend the remainder of your time before a wonderful school year at one of the great schools in our region! Spend your time swimming or reading a book by the fireplace. The possibilities are endless. It's so wonderful, you'll n e v e r want to leave!" [SYOC CLOSED] [Rated T but is subject to change]
1. Stage 0

_**All stories have a beginning and an ending.**_

 _ **Sometimes both are happy.**_

 _ **Sometimes both are devastating.**_

 _ **Another thing all stories have is a stage 0.**_

 _ **A stage where there is only an idea and a feeling.**_

 _ **Stage 0 is often mistaken for some kind of useless bit to be skipped but you, my child, will be much more educated than those swines.**_

 _ **Yes. . .**_

 _ **because you ARE what makes stage 0.**_

 _ **An idea supported with a feeling.**_

 _ **Ah, but you are also much more important.**_

 _ **You don't even know it yet.**_

 _ **Hm. . .**_

 _ **Who am I?**_

 _ **Well, I am but a set of words, darling.**_

 _ **Forget all about me for the stage is finally set.**_

 _ **Now, sweetie, if you would please turn your attention to the beauty that is. . .**_

 _ **STAGE 0**_

* * *

[ Stage 0: You Had One Job - Begin ]

* * *

There is a time when someone gets completely fed up with someone or something that they suddenly start to spew nonsense to no one in particular and just looks like a complete buffoon.

Ryusaki, Rosanjin is currently at that point with the stupid gate to the Pasuteru estate that he and whoever else was invited were to be staying before they were to attend any of the great schools in the Kureijī region. In Rosanjin's case it was Taiga Ashi, the great school for athletes. Well, technically, he wasn't an athlete himself but actually the Ultimate Kickboxing Coach despite being fairly good at the actual sport. He just prefered teaching rather than just doing so it made at least a little bit of sense.

"Stupid gate! Can't even perform your one job correctly! I mean, how hard is it to just accept this dumb frickly-fracklin' ID card that came with this even dumber tic-tacing invitation in a pretty cute pastel yellow color. I didn't think they knew my favorite color. But, back to you being be the dumbest, scummiest gate that I have ever met!" Rosanjin yells at the gate while waving and pointing to add emphasis to his words but in reality it just made him look like a very cute and angry elf who had mental issues.

He finally stops yelling and just huffs as he adjusts the bag on his shoulder. Maybe he should have asked the man in the limo to wait instead of yelling at him for not stopping at the place he likes with the great milkshakes. Then he wouldn't be stranded with a whole bunch of bags he packed and no way of contacting anyone. (His parents confiscated his phone so he wouldn't complain to them about everything being that is was hella spoiled and a prissy brat.) He stomps his left foot in frustration before brushing some strawberry blond curls out of his face. This all was just so irritating and stupid.

"..Plus it's cold out here." He mumbles, hugging himself for more warmth. He did have on a sweater and a hoodie on along with a scarf but still managed to be freezing. He sniffles and rubs his even more irritated eyes. "Dumb contacts. I still can hardly see." He reaches into bag and pulls out his glasses case then proceeds to open said case and puts on his glasses. He blinks to adjust then smiles brightly once he can see better.

"Ah! Much better." He chirps as he puts the case away while searching for his ID card again. He groans and whines for a while while searching before squealing once he finds it. He shuffles towards the card reader and realizes something very embarrassing.

He was putting the card in wrong.

He glances at the gate before clearing his throat. "Uh..well. I apologize, Mr. Gate. Turns out this was all just a big misunder- Wait, am I really apologizing to a gate? ..Maybe I do need to take medication." He shakes his head and inserts the card correctly this time and the gate opens with ease. He grabs his to rolling bags and makes sure he still has his backpack and the messanger bag before stepping through the gate.

He couldn't even look around at the gardens and the exterior because as soon as the gate closed behind him, a large pain like a 20 ton weight falling onto your head hit him and he starts to scream but he can only fall to the earth as his eyes closed like a baby falling asleep for a long, long nap.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was hella dumb. I had this idea for a cool, athletic and sexy kinda guy, but then my fingers typed up Rosanjin Ryusaki or Ryusaki, Rosanjin whichever you prefer. If I'm being completely honest, I really don't think this will turn out good but I'll try my hardest to make something worth submitting to and reading. This was purposely short, as it is only an introductory chapter or stage 0. Other chapters will be longer than this I promise but more length also means more time to type. But winter break is coming so school won't get in the way so the update schedule can be at least a bit consistent. Look at me, already thinking ahead. But before I lose you I'll set some ground rules.

RULES

 _ **1\. No forms in reviews will be looked at or accepted because for 1, everyone will know the inside and out of your character before the story even starts. Plus, I want reviews be filled with hate and constructive criticism.**_

 _ **2\. No more than 2 submissions per person. There will be a total of 16 students including my oc so even if only 8 or 7 people submit, we still have a full roster.**_

 _ **3\. No canon talents please. No ? either unless you have a good reason for it.**_

 _ **4\. It isn't first-come, first-served because I, no matter how much I deny it, am a very hard judge on everything. I try not to be but it is true. So take your time to make a wonderful character you wish to submit to the hell that is the Killing Game.**_

 _ **5\. There are 8 female slots and 7 male slots but if your character is non binary or genderfluid or trans or anything else, let me know and also tell me if you want them under male or female or just in another category altogether. 'Cause equality, yo.**_

 _ **6\. Please fill out everything and tell when if you don't understand something so I can explain it.**_

 _ **FORM**_

Basic

Name: (You pick if you want it Japanese name order or not. Specify so I know.)

Nickname(s): (This is, of course, optional)

Age: (From 14 - 18 unless you have a reason for them to be over or under this age limit.)

Gender: (Includes genderfluid, trans, non binary and others.)

Birthday: (Year isn't really necessary but include if you want.)

Talent:

School: (I'll have more on this down below.)

Nationality:

Sexuality: (Any, and I mean any, sexuality is allowed.)

Appearance

Height:

Weight:

Skin: (Include any scars, blemishes etc. here along with complexion.)

Build:

Hair Color/Style:

Eye Color/Shape: (Shape being like almond or something.)

Piercings/Tattoos:

Usual Clothes:

Sleep Wear:

Swimwear:

Outerwear: (Like sweaters or jackets. Like winter wear basically. I made it winter in this story because it's winter where I live.)

Accessories:

Personality

Personality: (Be detailed here so I can portray your character well. Sometimes I stray from character when there isn't enough detail.)

Likes: (As many as you want but try to have at least 4 or 5)

Dislikes: (Same as above)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Hobbies:

Mental Illnesses: (If they have any.)

Habits/Quirks:

People They Get Along With:

People They are Neutral With:

People They Don't Get Along With:

Romance?: (If so, describe their ideal 'type' but there n=might not be an exact match)

Speech Mannerisms:

Quotes: (Gives me a better understanding of how they talk.)

Background

History: (I want this very detailed. But also, not all bad or all good. Everyone has a fair share of trauma and try to keep them believable.)

Family: (Their names, relationships, age and if they are alive or deceased. Anything important like of they aren't blood-related goes here.)

Secrets:

Allergies: (If they have any.)

Physical Illnesses: (If they have any.)

Anything Else: (Whatever you would like to add.)

Estate/Killing Game

Role in Investigations:

Role in Trials:

Reaction to a Corpse:

Reaction to an Execution:

Motive(s) to Kill: (What is it that would push them over the edge?)

Execution: ( I am very dark and creative but I can't come up with 15 executions on my own. Yes I say 15 because I will be making chapters at the end for extra/unused ones just because.)

Victim/Killer/Survivor: (Not everyone will live. Be realistic. If your character is known for being a murderer, they would most likely be a killer with a few exceptions.)

How They Act When Suspected: (Are they fidgety? Do they not care? Are they offended?)

How They Act When They're the Killer: (A bit like above.)

Anything Else?:

 _Now that that's done, I'll go into more detail about the great schools. There is one for Knowledge, one for Athletics, one for Performing Arts, one for Technology and one for Service._

 _The one for Knowledge is called, Eregantona Fukurō. It includes talents in subjects like science, math, literature, etc. Example talents being: Architect, Botanist, Biochemist, or Poet._

 _The Athletics school is, as previously mentioned, Taiga Ashi. This school it for talents in physical areas. Examples being: Boxer, Football Player, Hockey Coach, or Body Builder._

 _The Performing Arts school is called Geijutsu Tenshi. It's for talents in areas of gymnastics or anything involving a stage or just artistic things really. Examples are: Movie Director, Playwright, Acrobat, or Actor/Actress._

 _The Technology school is probably the minority. It's called Haiteku Tatsujin. It's talents are in, you guessed it, fields of computer or gaming or animation. Examples: Hacker, Computer Engineer, Animator, or Otome Game Creator._

 _Lastly, there is Chūjitsuna Sābu which is for serving talents. Talents involving helping others really. Examples are: Assistant, Maid/Butler, Chef, or Chauffeur._

 _That's really all there is to it to the schools. Most of this will be on my profile so you can have better access to it. I do hope you submit a character!_


	2. Official Character List

_Alright so here are the accepted characters so far. I'm happy I've received lots of submissions but there is little to no diversity or just uniqueness among the one's I've looked over. There are some I'm head-over-heels for and another's I just accepted because they have great potential. I know it's difficult to type out a good character 'cause I've been in my fair share of SYOC's but please try to jump out of the box. There doesn't need to be a 'nice and innocent guy', nor a 'bitchy mcbitch supreme' or even a 'i-hate-you-all-but-i-am-actually-decent-enough-to-acknowledge-you'. I just wanted to say that now. If your character isn't listed, it most likely means they aren't accepted. Not because they're bad, makes sense. They're bad but because they are too 2-D if that makes sense. Nothing surprises or interests me enough to write them into this story. Hope you understand._

* * *

 _ **Character List**_

 _ **Females:**_

 _ **Fujioka, Amaterasu, Ultimate** **Dealer** **-**_ _Ah. . .A very interesting girl indeed. I wonder what you will think of them, my darling._

 _ **Kazuki, Emi,**_ ** _Ultimate Singer (Yes I know this is similar to Maizono but I checked and she is the Ultimate Pop Sensation, not Singer. Just to be clear.)_** _ **-**_ _Hm. . .Ah? What's wrong, you ask? Nothing! I was only. . .evaluating this female. I wonder if she will be like_ _ **her**_ _. Oh! No one for you to worry about!_

 _ **Maria Ruiza Andrade, Ultimate** **Luchador** **-**_ _*giggle* I have. . . no words. I just. . .enjoy her existence. Hm? I guess I am quite strange._

 _ **Yuumei, Kohana, Ultimate** **Modern Archivist** **-**. . .Eh? Do I **have** to say something about everyone? *sigh* Well, a very knowledgeable person. . . Yes it's genuine!_

 ** _Naomi Rachael Kokonoe, Ultimate Church/ Gospel Singer (Yes, this is very similar to Emi's talent but I accepted this character because she has a very unique personality and I figured it would be cool to have a religious character. I've never seen one in an SYOC before that I can remember.)_** _\- A pure child. . .That's all._

 ** _Asano, Keiko, Ultimate Fashion Designer-_** _A very creative soul, don't you agree? Oh! You haven't met her. Silly me!_

 ** _Ash Tray, Ultimate Technomancer-_** _*distant, wheezing laughter* wait. . .wait. . H-Her name is- *wheeze* I can't. I can't. *distant door closing sound* . . .*silence*_

 ** _Amada, Rika, Ultimate Animator-_** _*door opening* Oh her? She's the very definition of an optimist **and** her name isn't a play on words or a pun. The whole __package really._

* * *

 _ **Males:**_

 **Kabane, Atsu,** **Ultimate Waiter** **-** _I find him interesting enough. I don't hate him, nor love him._

 **Daiki, Hisato, Ultimate** **Confectioner** **-** _A gentleman to say the least in the least amount of words._

 **Hideki, Shinsaku, Ultimate** **Translator** _\- He needs to learn what it means to take a break._

 **Komagata, Ryou, Ultimate Roleplayer** _\- I find him very, very interesting and I believe you'll like him too, my darling._

 **Conrad Volk, Ultimate** **Bodyguard** _\- Precious! Simply precious!_

 **Oran Connors, Ultimate** **Philosopher** _\- . . .ugh. Hm? I don't mean to be rude but. . . that's the only way to describe him!_

 **Kojima, Kenji, Ultimate Blogger-** _He fills me with determination. . .What do you mean it's over done?_

* * *

 ** _[Update: 12/16] I only need one more male and 3 more females. I find it hilarious that when I complain about ot getting enough males, all I get is males. Can't win in this business, can you? Also, I'll jus wait until I get all the characters to do introductions since when ever I get ready to type, I receive a new submission. Plus, I only need 4 more characters so what's the point?_**

 ** _[ Update. . Again.] Male's are closed now. Wow. I expected for it to be females that filled up first but no complaints. Still need 2 more females._**

 ** _[So many Updates gosh. . .12/17]I only need 1 more female. If I don't receive any more submissions, I'll make her myself. . That's kinda bad though. I dunno. I don't wanna abuse my power as an author or anything so. . ._**

 ** _[FINAL UPDATE! *party poppers & confetti*] Roster is now full! I love all these characters so much. All so precious and beautiful!_**

 _The italics above is a mysterious character. They aren't the puppet or the puppet master. Or are they? I dunno. They probably don't have a real role. I just enjoy doing them lol. Well, another thing I want to add is that I know that Heterosexuality is the most common of all the other sexualitys but I mean, come on! I want to see a decent Homosexual or Asexual character submitted. I know I'm being picky but I really want this to turn out well. This also goes for non binary or trans etc. characters. I'm not saying they are really, really common, but one or two is reasonable._

 _Anyway, I'll try and get the characters introduced by Thursday or Friday at the latest._


	3. Stage 0-1: Shockin' Intros

_A/N_

 _Sorrysorrysorry this took so long to come out. I was really worried about how it would turn out that I just shut down and couldn't write. When I tried to last night, my computer crashed and I couldn't save my work so I was hella pissed. However! I pulled myself together to write this introduction chapter. I decided to slip it up some to make things easier for me so I don't have to introduce like 18 characters at once, ya know? I haven't decided how many yet so if you guys have any idea, put it in the review section or just PM me. Since you all came to read this trash of an SYOC and not me try to explain my actions, I will leave you to it._

* * *

 **Stage 0-1: Shockin' Intros**

* * *

Normally when a person wakes up, they are greeted my sunlight or maybe a kiss from their lover.

Not a kick to the side.

Apparently the gods were not on Rosanjin's side today because that was exactly how he was awoken from his slumber. A hard, solid kick to his side.

He let out a scream as his eyes snapped open and he curled up into a tight ball, holding his aching side and cursing the person who had caused him so much pain. He was so distracted, he somehow didn't notice the loud laughter coming from his left and the concerned ramblings on the right. What he did notice, however, was that he was that he was in some kind of bedroom. Through the tears that had begun spilling from his eyes, he could see a king-sized bed with basic covers and pillows along with two bedside tables. One with a basic lamp and another with a box of tissues and an unopened gift box. He would've looked around more but his eyesight was too blurry at this point and he was sure that all the rest was cheap garbage anyway.

The laughter continued as he writhed in pain but the concerned voice had stopped and he felt a delicate hand on his thigh, patting and rubbing it in a calming kind of way, like when a child is crying and the only way to calm them is to rub their arm. Eventually, the pain and tears subsided and Rosanjin was able to sit up. His gray eyes locked onto concerned, coral-colored one's and instantly looked away in embarrassment because he'd just cried in front of this person(or people) that he was sure he didn't know. If his father were around, he's probably have disowned him for showing weakness to potential enemies.

When laughing had stopped and Rosanjin finally put his embarrassment aside, the room became very still and quiet. Enough so that even a spoiled, self-centered, egotistical, and rude person like the kickboxing coach that was examining his now bruised side could appreciate it for something very beautiful and inspirational if he tried.

Too bad no one actually cares.

There were apparently two people in the room, excluding himself which he did not do often, who had both kinda forgotten about him and were looking around the room and in closets and such. Rosanjin shrugged just the slightest bit and folded his legs and calmly sat on the floor, allowing those around him to do the work rather than getting his own hands dirty. The room wasn't that big anyway. Why look over the same thing like three times? It won't change in the span of two seconds.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he sat on the floor of the room with a blank expression on his face as his eyes followed the two other people in the room as they investigated. As he sat in the comfortable silence and actually paid the others actual attention, he noticed that they were a male and a female. How it hadn't registered in his mind before was a mystery.

The female was definitely the more interesting of the two.

From what he could see with her back to him was that she was somewhat pale and had a lean-ish build with pretty short blonde hair that barely passed her ears. Her clothes were plain by Rosanjin's standards consisting of a baggy, crimson red lab coat over a brown turtleneck that made the strawberry blonde male scrunch up his nose at the lack of fashionable taste. Her pants and boots were black but the things that really caught his eye were the black leather top hat that seemed to have some kind of pair of goggles around its base and the obvious bronze, fully mechanical arm which, again, went unnoticed.

Rosanjin searched his face for his glasses but found that they were no longer on his face from earlier. With a sigh, he pulled himself up from the floor using the bed as his support and quickly wiping off his jeans once he realized how dirty they had gotten. He was rather disgusted with himself for actually sitting on the floor willingly but managed to turn his attention to the floor in search of his glasses. Now that he was actually looking for something up close, he realized how blurry his vision was and how his head was pounding from the eye strain.

Apparently, the look of pain on his face did not go unnoticed because just when he was about to give up, a relatively kind and formal voice reached his ears.

"Do you need any help? It's alright if you don't. I just thought it'd be best to ask."

It took a moment for Rosanjin to comprehend the words for some reason but once he did he looked up and was met with a kind yet slightly timid smile. Due to his nearsightedness, that was really all he could actually make out. He squinted to try and get a better look but to no avail so he just rolled his blasted eyes and sighing.

"Sure, whatever." The words came out a bit rude and snarky which was understandable. Rosanjin absolutely hated admitting to needing help to anyone. It was really the only flaw of his he acknowledged and accepted completely.

The unknown male visibly flinched and turned his attention to the floor as he began searching.

 _'He..does realize I haven't told him what to look for, right?'_ Rosanjin rolled his eyes and let out a long stream of air from his nose before rubbing at his irritated eyes. As he did so, he felt something nudge- and by nudge- he meant shove at full force -his shoulder and glanced at whatever it was. A very familiar pair of golden-rimmed glasses caught his attention and his face brightened almost immediately. He looked up and was met with a rather cold expression from the female in the room. Despite that expression, though, he handed him his glasses and adjusted her lab coat on her shoulders.

"Now that you can actually see, can you get off your ass and help out?" Rosanjin blinked at her words before smiling mischievously. He cleared his throat as if he was about to say something but then casually took a seat on the edge of the bed and tilted his head at her.

"But why would I do that when people like you can do the work for me?" He chuckled a bit at her angry expression before shaking his head and pulling his legs into a criss-cross applesauce position and shrugging. "But seriously though, there really is no reason for looking around anymore. If you and that guy there have already looked at everything, looking at it a third time is basically pointless." He finished up by putting on his glasses and pushing them up on his face, a large smile on his lips as the word around him became clearer.

"Well, we haven't looked at everything. That gift box over there has your name on it so we didn't open it. Miss Tray wanted to open it but I convinced her otherwise." The young male from before stood next to the girl he referred to as 'Miss Tray' and that was when he noticed the slight height difference but didn't comment on it. With his glasses on, he could finally get a good look at the other male.

He wasn't anything special really. Not in a mean way or anything, he was just..plain. From the shaven brown hair and clean shaven face, he had no real interesting features. However, Rosanjin would admit that he really liked his eyes. His clothes weren't any better if he was being honest. He wore a gold vest over a white shirt with some black dress pants and brown shoes. Completely boring. What was weird, though, was that he had some kind of silver platter in his hands that came from God only knows where.

Rosanjin admittedly was much more interested in the gift box that was just for him. On the inside, he wanted to squeal and dance around screaming about how he loved presents or how he was better than the other two in the room but on the outside, he tried to keep his cool. Without realizing it, he'd moved closer to the gift and began examining it closely. It was rather plain but he wasn't expecting all that much. Just a white box with a yellow ribbon. No note or anything else that would explain anything like he'd hoped. He shrugged and grabbed the box before placing it in his lap excitedly. He wasn't like he didn't own lots of things already, he just liked opening them. He carefully removed the ribbon and opened the box, looking inside hopefully. All that lay inside was a key, three gold bracelets and three little devices shaped like cell phones.

He reached in and pulled out the key, turning it around in his hand to get a better look at it. It was a pretty standard looking key all-in-all but it had this weird design. It looked like a miniature pixelated light blue demon looking thing giving a peace sign. Admittedly, it was pretty cute but he sat the key down next to him on the bed before moving onto the bracelets.

Rosanjin's face instantly scrunched up at the sight of the bracelets. Not only were they ugly, they were far from the current fashion. It probably shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did but he tossed the bracelets to the side. He saw someone pick up the discarded accessories but his attention was on the electronic devices in the box. Just when he was about to pick one up, an error screen began to flash with another cute, pixelated demon thing(yellow this time) shaking its head and pointing at the red error that was flashing.

An annoyed expression settled onto Rosanjin's face and he tried to pick up the device despite the flashing words. Key word being tried.

"Ow-!" He screamed as the device shocked and allowed himself to show another moment of weakness. He rolled his eyes and picked up the box before proceeding to dump the remaining objects out of the box then tossed said item to the side.

The female instantly seemed interested in the electronics and tried to pick one up. Rosanjin thought about warning her but ultimately decided it would be much more amusing for her to figure it out on her own.

"Shit!" He was right.

His squeal of joy was followed by hysterical laughter and her frustrated expression. He held his stomach and felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as he laughed harder than ever. A click of the tongue and a shove off the bed was what ultimately silenced his laughter and brought his groans back to life.

Now it was her turn to laugh hysterically, pounding her bronze fist on the bed as she did so. The only person besides the boy writhing in pain on the floor was the other male in the room.

"Not that I want to interrupt the fun you two seem to be having," Rosanjin poked his head up from the floor as the other male in the room began speaking. "but I think we should find out what's going one what was given to Mister Ryusaki in the gift box." He concluded, a smile settling in on his face to replace the concerned look from before.

"I suppose that makes sense." Groaned the kick-boxing coach as he pulled himself up from the floor. "Quick question. How do you know- damn my hip hurts - my name?" His words caused the part mechanical person in the room to roll her eyes and pick up the discarded box just to throw it at the already in pain Rosanjin, knocking him back to the ground. "It was on the box, dumbass."

Something seemed to click in the sane male's head at the pained male's words. "Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves have we?" He proceeded to make his way over to Rosanjin on the floor and crouched down so they were at a pretty close level. He smiled brightly and held out his hand as he introduced himself by saying, "My name is Kabane, Atsu. I'm supposed to be a student at Chūjitsuna Sābu this year as the Ultimate Waiter."

* * *

 **Kabane, Atsu**

 **Ultimate Waiter**

 **Incoming Student at: Chūjitsuna Sābu**

* * *

Rosanjin accepted the hand but instead of shaking it, he used it to pull himself up and almost knocked the poor waiter over. He dusted himself off and tucked some stray hair behind his ear before letting out yet another groan.

"Now my clothes are all dirty! These are really expensive and I'm very sure you can't afford to buy me new one's so who the hell's gonna do it?" Rosanjin was sure his face was red with anger as he yelled at the equally upset female. His arms crossed over his chest and he felt like kicking the, excuse his french, shit out of something. He let some air out through his nose and he tapped his foot angrily.

"N-Now now, everyone. How about we all calm down and just finish up the introductions so that we can find a way out of here." Atsu offered with a wry smile, looking from Rosanjin to the lady of the room.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to all the objects that had come from the gift box. "My name is Ash Tray and I'm a Technomancer. Are you happy, Atsu?" She glanced at the male who let out a relieved sigh and nodded before joining her in looking over the items.

* * *

 **Ash Tray**

 **Ultimate Technomancer**

 **Incoming Student at: Haiteku** **Tatsujin**

* * *

Still being , Rosanjin decided against joining them and looked at the once again forgotten box. He picked it up and looked inside just in case something was overlooked. _'Not likely but..won't hurt to look I guess.'_ He thought to himself as he scanned the box.

 _'Nope nothi-..wait a minute.'_ Just as he was about to throw the box again, he noticed what seemed to be a piece of paper stuck to the bottom. His eyes narrowed and he reached inside and tried to pull out the slip. After a few frustrating times, he finally pulled it out and flipped it over, revealing some words.

 _Hello, hello! It's your lovely hosts, Monokiiro and Monomizuiro!_

 _We're gonna make this short and sweet, ok?_

 _First, to get out of here, you're gonna need those MAPs._

 _MAP stands for Monos' Amazing Phones if you were some kinda dummy and didn't know._

 _To access said MAPs, you must wear your gold bracelets. Each group in the various rooms has a different color but only **your**_ _color can access **your** MAP so don't worry as long as you have your bracelet._

 _Swipe each MAP in front of the MCS, Monos' Cool Scanner, then the door should open and you can get out._

 _Once you do, make your way to the **Main Living Area** using your map. Not MAP but map. Well, the map is on the MAP so you still use your MAP but for the map. That might be confusing.._

 _Well, ta-ta for now! See you in the Main Living Area! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧_

Rosanjin blinked a few times before moving over to the other two. "Um, you two should read whatever this is." He muttered before grabbing a bracelet and glaring at the ugly thing. _'Curse you.'_

After waiting for the other two to finish reading the note and put on their bracelets, Rosanjin cleared his throat and looked between his two companions who looked just as confused as he was.

"So, uh, now we know how to get out but-" "Now we need to figure out who these two are and why were locked in here in the first place." Ash cut him off and looked off into the distance, obviously lost in thought. Rosanjin wanted to be a lot more upset but decided against it in favor of not getting smacked by her mechanical hand. He was pretty tough but not _that_ tough.

Trying to be as useful as possible, Atsu began handing out the MAPs to them and, sure enough, they each came on and showed a screen asking for fingerprints. "It probably want to identify us so it knows whose is whose. Makes sense." Ash explained to her best ability and placed her normal thumb onto the screen and the other two did the same.

After a few seconds of a loading screen, each device let out a 'ding!' noise and displayed their names before sending them to a screen with a total of 5 apps: rules, messaging, map, notes, and student profiles. They were all grayed out, except for the map, and whenever any of the three people tried to click on it, it would display an error text.

"Guess we should probably leave no-..guys?" Rosanjin looked around and aw that he was alone and talking to no one. Apparently, the other two had left him to talk to himself without even trying to signal for him to come along. He sighed and placed a hand on hip before walking over to the scanner looking device.

"Must be the MCS they talked about." He muttered and swiped his MAP in front of it, causing the door to swing open. He frowned a bit, thinking this was more than a bit weird. "Wait, was this door always metal or did I just not notice it? I could've sworn.." He trailed off and shook his head, trying to stay focused.

"Focus, Jin! Time to make your way to this main living hall or whatever and get answers! ..Not that you care either way but.." He spoke to himself as he clicked onto the map app on his device then stepped out of the room and into the unknown.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _This was a bit longer than I expected but I think it was pretty alright. Uh, tell me what you all think. Did I do alright? I'm really nervous about this and hope that you all will go easy on me. I was trying not to rush into the Kill Game aspect and I also tried to stay away from the repetitive things that show up a lot in these stories. I apologize if thats what you were looking for and are disappointed._

 _I think I did pretty alright with sticking with the characters personalities. If I didn't, let me know. I'll try to improve it! I don't know when the next chapter will be out but I will try and keep it from taking so long. I just don't have much free time, guys and I'm sorry. I'll try and get it out next week. Probably on Friday. I hope so._

 _If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me about them and I'll try to put them in the best I can._


End file.
